1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanger assemblies and more particularly to hanger assemblies which are used for mounting a fixture on a ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art fixture hangers are known. One such prior art hanger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,923 issued to Reiker for a hanger assembly. The Reiker hanger assembly includes an extensible rod which is extended into biting contact with opposed surfaces of adjacent ceiling joists. A box mountable on a portion of the rod is positioned over a hole in the ceiling for receiving electrical wiring from above and for supporting a light fixture or the like from below.
The Reiker hanger assembly suffers from several disadvantages. First, lateral engagement with ceiling joists does not anchor the hanger assembly firmly against downward forces. In other words, sufficient downward force can cause the opposing ends of the hanger assembly, which are each urged into the sides of opposing joists, to slip downwardly.
In the Reiker device, the extensible rod is provided by an assembly which includes a first rod which is threadably received in an axial bore formed in a second rod. The assembly is extended by screwing and unscrewing the first threaded rod. After the assembly is secured between a pair of opposing joists, the junction box cannot be positioned over the exposed threaded portion of the first rod. The box thus may not be laterally positioned anywhere between the opposing joists.